pmdsecretgardensfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucien the Zoroark
is the leader of Seeker, a guild organized to combat the criminal empires and crime families, whom set themselves up in the image of the Human criminal teams. |Row 1 title = Level: |Row 1 info = 40 |Row 2 title = Ability: |Row 2 info = Illusion |Row 3 title = Attacks/ Moveset: |Row 3 info = *Dark Pulse *Night Slash *Agility *Taunt |Row 4 title = Age: |Row 4 info = 30 |Row 5 title = Gender: |Row 5 info = Male |Row 6 title = Alignment: |Row 6 info = Good |Row 7 title = Relatives: |Row 7 info = *Kristin the Zoroark (Mother) *Nathan the Lucario (Father) *Scott the Zoroark (Younger Brother) |Row 8 title = Likes: |Row 8 info = Peace, protecting others, combat, infiltration. |Row 9 title = Dislikes: |Row 9 info = Crime, the Criminal Teams, crime families, }} History Lucien grew up in the forests around the Resort Area of Sinnoh, his mother having been released out there by her trainer, who had defeated the elite four, but believed that his Zoroark was not as efficient a Dark-type as others. His father, a Lucario, had been a renegade for years, using Aura to find his way to food, safety....and Kristin, Lucien's mother. For years, the duo lived together, with the birth of Lucien following three years of courtship. Six years later, Lucien was joined by his younger brother, Scott, and the family had peace, a peace which held for twelve years. Then, despite the humans rejoicing over the defeat over Team Galactic, a shadowy Pokemon declared that there was a new Pokemon Team Galactic, and that they had control of Sinnoh's Pokemon-world resources. Nathan, Lucien's father, very quickly had a run-in with some of the new Galactic thugs, a group of Flareon with the human Galactic emblem on bandana's around their necks. While he managed to defeat the group with his Aura power and other attacks, the leader of Pokemon Team Galactic decided that Nathan had to be turned into an example, and his wife, who had no reason to be in Sinnoh, as well. That night, a team of four Gallade found the family, and attacked, wiping Nathan out quickly with Psycho Cut, and subduing Kristin with a series of Mach Punch and Slash, before the two were killed in a burst of purple-black energy. Lucien, panicking at the sight of his parents being disintegrated, simply grabbed his brother and ran into the forests around the Resort Area, running until they came across a Pokemon City. An Infernape, impressed by the power he could see the Zorua possessed, offered to take the two into a Guild, known for it's defense against the criminal empires around the Pokemon world. Stunned, the two accepted. The Infernape revealed himself to be the Guildmaster of Seeker, the guild in question, and knowing of the Zorua ability to use illusions, invited the two to join his guild as a two-man team, infiltrating the empire to give him insider intelligence. As the elder brother, Lucien accepted, Scott not far behind. That was twenty-two years ago. After the old guildmaster retired, he left his guild to Lucien, whom had become one of the most fervent fighters against crime families and empires. However, Lucien refused to become a desk-bound Guildmaster, remaining active as a spy where possible, and the go-to guy for any mission involving rescue operations, or large-scale attacks on crime. Description Lucien looks like a standard Zoroark, complete with massive mane. However, in addition to that, he also wears two silver belts over his body, from his shoulders down to his waist. Each of these has a case attached to it, containing just about any item he needs. Although, as a Zoroark, his Illusion ability also allows him to appear like anyone or anything else.... Personality Lucien is a cunning and brave figure, and one of the Guildmasters who refuse to remain behind a desk. He constantly trains in his guild's dojo, keeping his strength high for the times when he has to take missions on board himself. However, he is also highly empathetic, and makes sure to have expert rescue teams as well as treasure-hunting groups, using them for standard missions as well as ones involving the more organized Pokemon Crime Empires. He is also rumored to be a conspiracy buff, occasionally pointing his fingers at Legendary Pokemon as if they lead the Criminal Empires, and has also been known to slander other guilds for failing to pay attention to the crime empires in the same way he has been. It is rumored, however, that he has a loved one in one of the other guilds, something he refuses to confirm or deny. Guild As the leader of the guild Seeker, Lucien is in charge of recruiting members into the guild. He has three different areas he can assign recruits to (rescue teams, infiltration operatives and hunter teams), each of which requiring a different set of skills. All three require respectable skills in battle, but each as an area they focus on. Rescue teams need to be able to read maps and use their environment as a tool. Hunters need to be able to track a target, or locate treasure through analyzing their environment, and infiltrators need to be able to find out important information, get in and out of opposing organizations easily, and code information for safety - as such, not many Pokemon make it into the infiltration area. Relationships Friends ''pending Rivals pending Enemies *Pokemon Team Rocket - *Pokemon Team Aqua - *Pokemon Team Magma - *Pokemon Team Galactic - *Pokemon Team Plasma - *Smaller crime families Trivia Category:Zoroark Category:Brave Category:Cautious Category:Pokemon Category:Dark-Types Category:Bipeds Category:Males Category:Guildmasters Category:Seeker Members